


Making Mr. Honeynuts Dissapointed

by FelineJaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Humping, M/M, Pedophilia, Top!Max, not really any nudity actually, these guys are not good at talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: Max really wants Mr. Honeynuts back. Like, really wants him back. Really, really, really wants him back.David wants something he really, really, really shouldn't.





	Making Mr. Honeynuts Dissapointed

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon on everyone's part - David doesn't want it but Max can't legally consent at all, so...

"No! David you unbelievable bastard, give him back!"

Max stormed after David as fast as his little legs would carry him as the camp counsellor walked off into his office, holding the bear aloft.

"I'm sorry Max, but if Mr. Honeynuts is going to prove to be that much of a distraction for you then I'm going to have to confiscate him. You can get him back when you start showing some active participation in camp activities. Until then I'll have to lock him up in my desk."

"No!"

David turned and yet despite the impassioned plea he still wasn't quite prepared for Max's face. He didn't look angry anymore or annoyed. He just looked honestly upset - his mouth was downturned at the corners but it wasn't his usual sort of frown. In fact, as Max's eyes flicked between his face and the teddy bear, his open mouth seemed to wobble just a fraction.

It was really too cute, in that sad puppy sort of way. And it was pulling at all of David's heartstrings. He didn't want to punish Max but he had to do something!

"Max, I'm sorry, but sometimes you have to go through a little bit of hurt to learn a good lesson."

He turned around, unlocking his desk drawer and getting ready to put Mr. Honeynuts away. He'd give it back at night, so Max could sleep with him. It would be fine.

"No-! David!"

He jolted as he felt a pair of hands grab at the ends of his shorts and he half turned to see Max staring imploringly up at him. His lips where wobbling for sure, now, and his eyes where starting to glisten. It tore David's heart in two.

"David, I'm-" For just a second, Max had his old disgusted look as he heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm **sorry** , okay? I won't skip out on activities again. Just, just give Mr. Honeynuts back. ... Please?"

David's stern look wavered. He looked away from the adorable sight, trying to maintain his resolve. This teddy bear was really important to Max - if he was trying to bargain by saying he'd actually do camp activities then he must be pretty desperate. He was even using his manners. Which honestly made David just a bit proud of him.

But no! He was still in trouble.

"You say that now, Max, but you just won't stick to it no matter how much faith I put in you. No, I'm sorry Max but-"

"Anything!"

Max sounded not just upset but frantic now as he tugged on David's shorts. He tried to take a step back and put a hand down to try push some space between them but Max clung on tight. Their close proximity was getting a little... Uncomfortable, now. David was good at keeping his composure around the young campers usually. Camp activities were usually more than enough to keep his full attention, not letting it waver to untoward places.

But it had always been more difficult around Max. Maybe because he made it a point of not making it about camp and so there wasn't as much to distract David. Or maybe it was just because it was him. In any case, David found his mind was no longer solely on the issue of Mr. Honeynuts as he looked down at the boy clinging to the front of his shorts.

Unsuspecting of what was running through David's head, Max continued;

"Anything, come on David, I'll do whatever. Just give him back, please~! I'll join in every activity! I'll help the Quartermaster! I'll smile for an entire fucking week! I **won't** swear for an entire fucking week! Please, please David, come on, d-don't do this."

He sounded really, really desperate...

"Okay." David heard himself say.

Max's attention snapped from the bear to him.

"Okay?" It took him a second to process the word, "Okay. Good. Bear now please."

He let go of David's shorts, making grabby hands at his treasure. David lifted it slightly higher out of reach.

"You said you'd give him back you liar!" Max shouted, raising a fist and furiously smacking David's thigh.

The adult flinched slightly and took the chance to readjust his stance before scolding;

"Now, now, Max, that wasn't very nice. I meant okay, there is something you can do to get Mr. Honeynuts back faster."

Max stepped back, eyeing him up and down warily. Suddenly David didn't know how he was going to do this. Max had seemed so desperate and he'd just wanted... Just needed something. Something to occupy his mind with. Something to shut up that gross, dark part of his mind. A blush crept onto his face and he looked away nervously as he said.

"Go get your bathing trunks."

"What?"

The blush crept harder, and he pursued his lips firmly shut, ashamed of what he was asking.

"G-go get your swim trunks. Then come back and I'll give you Mr. Honeynuts back. And you need to try to participate in activities more."

They both knew that latter request was a lost cause.

David waited tensely as Max seemed to size him up. Then the tension dissappeared fro mthe room as Max shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever man. But Mr. Honeynuts better be in pristine condition when I get back."

David absently nodded as Max left the office, only letting himself loose his composure once the door had swung shut. What had he just **done**? He'd told a kid - he'd told one of his campers to go get into his swimming costume! That was terrible! That was wrong! That was ille- Well okay it wasn't actually illegal. In fact, technically, he and Gwen told them all regularly to get into their swimwear every time it was swimming camp or diving camp or life savers camp or boating camp or- they had a lot of water-based camps. In fact sometimes he and Gwen helped fit campers for new bathing suits. Or second-hand bathing suits, at least. Kids like Neil who had been sent to a very non-water based camp often didn't realise they'd need to pack swimmers.

But this felt different. This **was** different. This was- This was giving him a panic attack.

David practically collapsed into his office chair, one hand over his pounding heart and the other still clutching the damned bear that had started all this. He wanted to shake it. He wanted to shake and shake and shake it until the stitches loosened and the whole thing tore itself apart. But he couldn't do that to Max. He'd hate him - more than he already claims to. He'd really honestly toxicly hate him if he hurt Mr. Honeynuts.

David stares at the toy dead-eyed, almost looking through it, and doesn't have the energy to stop himself from wondering if Max had ever sleepily humped the bear at night.

The door slams open and David jumps a mile in his seat and screams falsetto - practically soprano - at being caught.

Max looks at him, unimpressed, and kicks the door closed behind him. But he seems to just be his usual amount of unimpressed. Of course he hasn't **really** been caught. It just felt like he had. He calmed himself down and looked at Max again. He is pointedly not wearing his swim trunks, though David notices the yellow shorts clutched in his hand. Max throws them to the ground at his feet.

"Ta-da. One pair of swim shorts. Now your turn - and **don't** throw him."

David looks down at the shorts uncomprehending for a moment, before speaking.

"I, uh, meant for you to put them on." he corrects in a quiet tone.

Max steps over the trunks, making grabby hands at Mr. Honeynuts again.

"Well maybe you should've been more specific. Bear. Now."

David frowned. It's easier to be stern when Max was being belligerent like this. It was harder when the poor kid was almost crying. David held the bear up above his head and watched as Max's face followed it, his expression dropping into a mix of shock and fear.

"You can get Mr. Honeynuts back after you do as I say, Max."

Max glared at David before angrily snorting and throwing his arms up; "Fine! Whatever!"

He turned around and stomped back to his shorts, toeing off his sneakers before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulli- David quickly spun his chair around. Right. Max was ten and apparently had no sense of modesty or bodily shame. Max was **ten** and he was telling him to change into his swim shorts. David felt his stomach churn with a mental nausea. He looked into Mr. Honeynuts' one shiny button eye.

_Can you ever forgive me, Mr._ Honeynuts _?_

"Okay, done. Now can I have Mr. Honeynuts back? Or have you got some other inane shit you want me to do?"

"Max how many times do I have to tell you to watch-" David had spun around in his chair, the scold for his profanity naturally coming to his tongue.

But as he actually laid eyes on the boy his speech faltered, his spit getting stuck in his throat and his heart skipping a beat or three. He stuttered on;

"T-to watch your," he gulped, "Language."

It wasn't even a question by the end of it.

Max wasn't posing or anything, but that didn't matter. What did matter is that he was wearing one of the official Camp Campbell swimming trunks, the worn-out elastic waistband low enough on his hips that his hip bones stood out. His chest was completely bare and dipped in the middle down between his ribs. Ribs that he could see the faint outline off around the boy's sides. His wheatish brown skin shimmered slightly in the sun that shone from his office window and - barely thinking about it - David reached over and dropped the blinds. The ambient sun that seeped inside kept the room from darkness. Max's legs where bare from the knee-down, his legs as skinny as David would expect from a kid who barely ate anything. Worst - or best - of all the trunks had a wide leg hole and David found it really difficult to tear his gaze away from the shadow of where the boy's smooth thighs dissappeared up into his trunks.

"Seriously." Max's no-nonsense tone brought David's attention back up, "Bear, please."

He crossed one arm over his chest - not hiding his dusky nipples, to David's distress - and held the other one out, beckoning with it. Which was about the moment David's eyes caught sight of the pile of clothes next to Max.

He wasn't surprised at the pile of clothes being there - he had practically told Max to take them off, after all. What had caught his eye, however, was the pristine white cloth on top of all the clothes. It didn't take much for him to figure out what they where. His eyes snapped back to Max.

"Max?" he asked in a wavering tone, "Are you... wearing anything under there?"

Max looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No."

David gulped and suddenly he had a bigger problem then being caught staring. He gritted his teeth as the head of his cock nudged into the cotton material of his boxers. The ring of shadows around Max's thighs were suddenly a whole lot more enticing. He was having trouble keeping his breathing under control. The legs where wide enough that he could just slip his fingers up there and...

"Okay, that's it!"

David snapped back to attention as Max shouted. The boy's face was full of determination.

"I don't know what you're playing at, camp man, but I am **sick** of your **shit**. I'm getting Mr. Honeynuts back **now**."

Which was what lead to Max taking a running leap at David and knocking straight into his chest. The force and weight toppled his chair backwards, sending them both crashing to the floor. The wind knocked out of David but Max used him to cushion is own fall and scrambled forward to grab his teddy bear. David grabbed his wrists in a hand and tried to hold him back but Max twisted his arms around until he was free again. They tussled, Max single-mindedly pursuing Mr. Honeynuts and David trying to get him to calm down.

But the more they struggled the more Max flailed his mostly naked body against David. Even through his own clothing he was hotly area of everywhere the boy brushed up against him. Max crawled up his torso, rubbing his bare chest against his own Camp Campbell shirt, his bare legs kicked against his thighs and his pelvis twist and bucked against his stomach. His pelvis - which David was having a truly difficult time forgetting that his pelvis wasn't covered by underwear but only by his threadbare swim trunks.

"You fucking-! Fucker-! For shit-! God fucking damnit-!"

Max's litany of swear words was just driving him further up the wall, an extra source of stress he super did not need right now. David reached a free arm forward and grabbed Max's shoulder, forceably holding him back and trying to hold him still. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying to quell his erection and suppress all the thoughts currently running through his head.

"Max, stop. Stop. Just, stop it, please." he whined through his clenched teeth.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? But I'm not giving up that easily! I **will** have Mr. Honeynuts back!"

"Max..." David warned.

"No way! Give it up-"

"Max! Stop it Now!" David's tone was so angry it was barely even scolding.

Max stopped struggling and fighting for his teddy bear out of shock more than anything. David actually sounded super pissed and his face was all screwed up almost as if he was in pain. That was... a pretty weird reaction, really. Max hadn't even been aiming to really hurt David; why did he look like he was in pain?

Max quirked an eyebrow and asked; "What's up your ass?" As he sat back from where he'd been practically laying on David's chest.

As he did so, David's eyes shot open and his free hand (the other valiantly still holding the bear) shot out to grab Max's hips. In a panic evident both on his face and in his tone, David begged;

"No don't sit back-!"

But his warning had come too late, if Max's stunned expression was anything to go by.

Max had sat back from where he'd been perched on David's waist which had plopped him perfectly on the counsellor's dick. His dick which had been making a relatively impressive hard-on in his shorts. Which was now nestled neatly between Max's buttcheeks through the crinkly material of his swim trunks. It was vain to even hope that Max somehow hadn't noticed it.

David watched as his pupils shrunk, his eyes grew wide and his chest swelled with a mighty inhalation of breath. He saw Max's lips quirk a second before they opened and realised he was going to scream.

He sat up and slapped his hand over Max's opening mouth before clamping it there by holding the both the back of Max's head and, still, the teddy bear.

Max's eyes where still wide, but David's were wide too. They stared at each other for a moment, panicked.

"It's okay! Don't scream! It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, you just have to calm down, okay Max?" David tried to reassure the camper, his breath still coming fast as he did so, "Nothing happened, it's okay. Don't worry. Just stay calm. No need to scream. It's all okay."

They stared at each other for another moment and David watched as Max's eyes relaxed.

"Okay, okay." he reassured himself more than Max, "Now if I let you, you have to promise not to scream, okay?"

There was a tense moment, then Max nodded. David let go of his grip.

"Holy shit." he practically whispered. "Holy shit," he repeated, louder, as the shock wore off, "What a fucking pe-"

David slapped his hand over his mouth again. Clearly distressed, he pleaded;

"Don't just shout it out! Gwen could hear! Or worse," he eyed the blinds mostly covering the window, "One of the other campers."

Max shook his head and dislodged the hand. In an appropriately hushed tone, he awed;

"Jesus-fucking-christ I was **joking**. Well, not joking-joking, but- You actually **know** you're a pedophile?"

"Well," David grimmaced, "I don't exactly usualy call myself that but-"

He looked up at Max and then looked away again; "Yes."

The was a wondrous expression lighting up Max's eyes and a cruel smirk cutting up his cheeks.

"You're a fucking pedophile and you work at a summer camp!?"

"It's not like that! I've always wanted to work at Camp Campbell!"

"I'll bet you-"

"Ever since I was a Camp Campbell camper - ever since **I** was a kid!"

"Ugh," Max rolled his eyes, "You can't even be gross properly."

"I'm sure you can understand why I was asking you to stop, now. So if you would please just get off of me, Max-"

Max snorted, humour and disbelief evident; "Don't you mean the opposite? You'd like me to get you off?"

David frowned and hurriedly averted his gaze;

"That's not the opposite of what I said." he tried to reason through the red on his cheeks.

"Whatever. Luckily I don't really care. I let you do your weird perverted pedo thing - now hand the bear back."

"No." David heard himself say.

Max's face instant turned in on itself, his eyebrows furrowing down and his teeth clenching and baring in an animalistic challenge.

"Give him!" Max shouted as he lunged forward.

David - still apparently working purely on instincts - threw the teddy bear behind him towards the back wall where it softly 'thumped' and fell to the ground. Max's face twisted in panic above him even as the boy scrabbled to crawl over him towards the toy. David grabbed his leg and tugged him backwards, halting his advance. Max fell back momentarily before leaning forward for his bear again.

David was no longer sure if more blood was filling his cock or his face. He couldn't be sure when Max was practically sitting on his face.

He frantically pushed at the boy's hips, trying to push him off of his face.

"Max... Please sit back."

"Go suck a dick, David."

The profane image was not helping his entire situation. He was no longer capable of pushing away the thoughts of how he could definitely feel Max's small, soft cock pushing up against his face - practically at his lips - every time the camper surged forward.

"Please, be a good boy and stop struggling."

"Wow, gross. That totally didn't sound like you being a predetory pedophile, definitely not. Besides, what are you going to do about it? Molest me?"

"Max watch your-" David stifled a grunt, "-Watch your tone. If you don't stop struggling I might just have to decide that you haven't been good enough to get Mr. Honeynuts back today."

"Like fuck!"

Max was about to start struggling forward again when he looked down at David and realised what sort of position he was in. And the strawberry colour David's face had turned. His eyes narrowed and a cruel thought tugged up the corner of his mouth. David clearly saw his shift in thinking, because sweat beaded on his face, running down his temple.

Max gave a low snicker;

"Okay camp man. Fine. I'll play."

"M-Max...? Whatever you're thin- -!"

"Shut up David." he demanded as he rocked his hips forward into David's face.

A shiver ran down David from his head to his toes. It had been difficult to keep his composure before when Max was just accidentally rubbing himself into his face. Now that he was doing it on purpose.

"Mmmmm~" David couldn't help the agonised moan that tore itself from his throat.

"Right? 'Cause this is what you really wanted, wasn't it you sicko? You didn't care about Mr. Honeynuts - you just wanted to chance to molest me."

David tried to shake his head and argue his innocence, even as his pursued lips moaned and his feet scrambled for purchase on the floor to help him thrust up his hips. Max didn't give him much of a chance, though, as he grabbed the thick tuft of hair at the front of David's head and pulled David's head up, angling it right into his crotch. Holding David's face there he continued to roll his hips forward into the man's face.

David gasped as his head was tugged forward and his moaning and groaning only grew louder as he felt his mouth come into flush contact with Max's crotch. It didn't take many thrusts from the boy before David could feel the warm shape of his small cock pressing through the swim trunks and against his parted lips. It was the last straw that overwhelmed him. This was Max - young, precious Max - with his fingers buried in his hair and thrusting his dick into his mouth and actually getting hard and-

David couldn't take it. His mind had left the controls of his body to go curl up and die somewhere and only his instincts where left.

Max was having troubles of his own. He'd just meant to bully David, torment him a bit. The man was apparently attracted to him and looked so incredibly embarrassed to have Max sitting on his face. And he wouldn't let him go get his teddy bear so he'd resorted to trying to break David. If he broke him then he'd have a chance to get Mr. Honeynuts back; plus breaking David was always a good outcome of any plan.

But this didn't feel like his confused fumbling in his bed. This wasn't his pillow or his own hand that he was thrusting against. It was an actual person. A warm person, a person with a wet mouth. And David wouldn't stop moaning and the vibrations were engulfing Max's dick and it felt really, **really** good. So good that he could actually feel himself twitching under David's lips, could feel as more blood pumped into his cock every time his heart hammered against his ribs. This was becoming less about breaking David and more about chasing this pleasure that was shooting tingles along his skin and dusting his face and chest with a warm, warm flush.

Just when Max thought it couldn't feel any better it **did**.

"-! Ahh!" Max choked out, his hands tightening in David's hair, pulling painfully on the roots.

The grip didn't seem to dissuade the camp counsellor - if anything he grew more enthusiastic. The pleasure was rolling over Max in waves and it took embarrassingly long for him to figure out what had happened. David must've opened his mouth properly and had pushed his tongue out to lick and knead at Max's cock. He'd thought that David's lips had felt good but it was nothing compared to having his tongue actively pressing against him nothing compared to having David tongue his way up his cock and push his mouth over the head of his dick, soaking his swimmers and sucking him with a mind-blowing pleasure.

Max could hear himself panting loudly into the room, thoughts of his plan blown out of his mind as he rutted against David's face. Eventually he realised he was muttering a litany of profanity, too, and the thought of swearing so much in David's presence- Not even that, shit, swearing so much directly **because** of David... It had him manically giggling. His brain was having a hard time holding thoughts together, really.

He rocked forward and David's head twisted to the side and sucked hard, causing Max's giggle to stutter out and give way to a more overwhelmed cries. He interrupted himself with giggles and cries a few more times before he simply sank back into panting into the air, rhythmically tightening his grip as he rubbed himself against David's face.

David held Max's hip in one hand, a hand that was still resting there from when he'd had a concious thought in his head and he'd been trying to push the boy off of him. But he couldn't stand canting his hips into the air and rubbing them futilely against the inside of his shorts any more. He skimmed across Max's bent leg with his free hand, reaching around the boy to press his palm against his erection. A guttural moan rolled out of his throat and up Max's cock, even just the friction of his hand so much better. But he no longer had the presence of mind to be ashamed or worried and so he wasted little time in grabbing his belt and unbuckling it, the tell-tale _clink_ barely audible over Max's own heavy, humid panting.

David pushed his hand into his pants, into his boxers and grabbed the base of his dick, nuzzling forward into his camper's crotch with relief at having a hand on his flesh. He jerked himself as enthusiastically as he sucked and licked the line of Max's cock, the precum dribbling generously from his tip stopping any friction burn. He squeezed himself tightly just under his glans, savouring the pain from Max twisting his hair and the tightness of his own hand on his cock. The room was filled with their moaning and panting and the muted slapping of his jerking movements.

Max felt a tingling sensation, shivering in waves from the head of his cock to the base. He bucked into the sensation, feeling it build. He wasn't really sure what it was - he almost thought he needed to pee except there wasn't any pressure from his bladder and it just felt so... So warm, so good. He wasn't sure he could stop rutting into David's face even if he wanted to, now. He clenched his fingers into the red hair in his grip, dug his rough nails into David's scalp, and held the man's face immobile against his cock shuddering as the feeling flooded through his groin and as his cock spasmed and spurted out warm, viscous cum into his swim trunks.

He slumped forward, his clenched hands relaxing, and tensed his legs so as to move. But David's hand on his hip tightened, holding him still.

David slip his hand from the boy's hip around to grab one of his arse cheeks, holding the boy's groin against his face. He stopped blowing Max but kept pressing his mouth against his spent cock, imagining he could really feel the warm spot where he'd just cum. His hand moved more frantically on his own dick, chasing the dull tingling feeling and holding off on thinking about what was happening, holding off on any cognisant thought until he'd finished. Sweat beaded around his hairline, under his arms and across his bare skin. The feeling crested over him, tingles running in waves from his tip right down to his base, his balls tightening slightly as the feeling rushed based them right to his base. He dug a heel into the wooden floor and pitched his hips upward, cumming hard into his fist.

The room was humid and still as the pair sat and lay there respectively, letting their orgasms wash over them. David let his head fall back against the ground and released his grip. He gingerly pulled his hand out of his shorts and held his fist tightly closed.

"Um." he quietly broke the silence, "I need to get some tissues."

He looked up, barely catching a glimpse of Max's darkly flushed and sweat sheened face before looking away. He wouldn't want to do something he would regret. His cum-covered hand tightened. Except...

Max stood up, trying to ignore the stickiness on the inside of his shorts. He walked over the top of David and strode to where Mr. Honeynuts laid on the floor. He grabbed the bear with conviction and hugged him to his chest, turning around to face David who was still sprawled out on the floor. He cleared his throat, catching the man's attention.

"I need to get changed."

The counsellor didn't seem to comprehend him for a second, before his eyes went wide and he scrambled upright, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. It looked like he'd slapped his clean hand over his eyes, too. Max waited a second and then headed over to his pile of clothes. Despite David apparently giving him his privacy he still stood behind the man's back as he got changed, wiping himself clean on his already soiled trunks.

David was tense all over, his eyes clenched shut behind his hand. ' _Before he did something he'd regret_ ' what **bullshit**. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He couldn't believe he'd just... He couldn't think the words, they got stuck in a mess of emotions before they formed in his mind. Worst of all, he didn't exactly regret it. It was his worst nightmare come true but he couldn't deny it was also his best dream. He felt sick even thinking that thought. But having Max grab him like that, having his favourite camper ride his face until his mind broke... It was everything he'd ever wanted that he hoped he'd never get.

There was a cough.

He turned around to it, slowly cracking his fingers apart before he opened his eyes. Max was dressed again, his swim trunks by his feet and his teddy bear clutched to his chest.

_I really let you down, Mr. Honeynuts. I am so,_ **so** **s o r r y** _._

David stood, ubrupt in the tense atmosphere of the room. He grabbed some tissues from his desk and wiped his hand clean. He took a deep breath, trying to clear the heavy feeling in his throat that made him feel like he needed to puke. He turned back to Max, stealing up all his determination to look the boy in the face.

"I think... we should talk."

He would apologise for everything, make sure Max knew that was wrong. Reassure Max that none of it was his fault and... and he'd have to ask Max if he wanted to tell Gwen. It would mean the end of everything as he knew it but his campers safety had to come above his own comfort. He'd explain everything.

Max tucked Mr. Honeynuts under one arm, shoved his free hand into his hoodie pocket and walked the fuck out of there.


End file.
